


Sewn By Eye

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Gift Giving, Jewish Identity, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley works on an important gift for Lefou
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sewn By Eye

Garderobe looked at the pile of books on her child’s workstation. She tilted her head, picking one of them up. “What are these books?” she asked. She opened it and shook her head when she found herself unable to recognize any of the letters.

“I’m making Lefou something special,” Stanley said, comparing two pieces of fabric. They tilted their head and then nodded as they found the dark red fabric to be of better quality for what they needed. “I need these books to understand how to make it. There are pictures that are very helpful!”

“Oh? What is it?”

“It’s a special kind of head covering,” Stanley said. “I’m not sure how to say its name. It’s worn for important holidays and prayers I think. I’ve seen pictures of it in a few books Lefou has been reading to learn about his maman’s people.”

She nodded her head at that, smiling at the thought. “If you need any help I am here for you, chouchou.”

“Merci, maman,” Stanley said with a smile. They picked up a pair of slender scissors and set to work.

***

“Mon coeur?”

Lefou looked up from the book he was reading, smiling as Stanley sat down beside him on the settee. “Oui, ma cherie? Do you need something?” he asked.

Stanley smiled, revealing a package they had been hiding. “I made something for you. I hope you like it.”

“Oh?” Lefou raised an eyebrow as he set his book aside, accepting the package. “What is this for?” he asked as he started to work on the ribbon binding it together.

“It’s for my husband,” Stanley said with a smile.

Lefou laughed at that answer, shaking his head as he finally opened it. He blinked, picking up the odd circular piece of fabric. The edges had been covered in intricate embroidery of roses and the fleur-de-lis. He held it up as he looked it over, noting the black velvet on the underside of it. “What..?”

Stanley took it from Lefou and carefully placed the skullcap on his head like they had seen them worn in pictures. “It fits! I am so glad!” they said, clapping their hands in delight that their first attempt at making such a thing worked out so well.

“You made me a kippah?” Lefou asked.

“I made a what?” Stanley asked.

“Kippah,” Lefou said.

Stanley hummed, nodding their head. “I saw it in some of your books and it seemed to be something important. I used those pictures as a reference to make this. I hope that’s okay?”

Lefou pulled Stanley into his arms and hugged his spouse close. “It’s a wonderful gift,” he said. “However did I end up with someone like you?”

Stanley blushed, hugging him back. “You were yourself, cher. That’s all you did to win my heart.”

Lefou just smiled, holding Stanley close.


End file.
